zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Leveling Up
Learning a New Skill= Believe it or not, it is possible to progress a skill without the use of level-up points. There are two notable methods to do so, with results produced with effort over time; '''Training''' in a particular field, typically with a teacher, or through '''Reading''' quality material (specifically marked books) on the subject. ''' ''Note:'' ''' Every time you fail a learning related roll (or crafting related) you gain a +3 to your rolls until you succeed, this bonus stacks. Spending Points "Epicness" Training (Learning) Successes vs. Leveling Getting a success isn't the same as getting a level, rather bits and pieces needed for a whole (think Legend of Zelda heart fragments) to getting a level. To gain +1 in a skill through Learning, simply divide the next level in the skill that you're training by 3. When leveling up to +1, +2, or +3 in a skill, 1 success is equal to +1; up to +6, 2 successes are equal to +1, and so on as you get your skill level increases. Successes are kept over successive days, so the effort spent is not wasted. With a Teacher When training with a teacher, they have to make a teaching roll, followed by your learning roll. Both the student and the teacher need to pass DC in order to gain successes, as described in the above table. Teachers can teach up to Skill/10 people at a time *Costs 1 Hour *Further costs apply when training past +5 in a skill **Firearm Skills: -2 Ammo, -2 Ammo per Success **Crafting Skills: -0.2 Material, -0.2 Material per Success ***-1 Kit use per 0.4 Material used where applicable **Magic Skills: -1 Mana; -1 per Success **All Other Skills: -1 Fatigue; -1 Fatigue per Success All relevant costs apply for the teacher as well regardless of the student's initial level in the skill. However, the teacher does not pay more for their students' Successes. Working Alone When training alone, you only need to make a Learning roll. Your successes in this case depend solely on that roll. However, you cannot self-train in a skill that you don't already know, with few exceptions. *Costs 2 Hours *Further costs apply when training past +5 in a skill **Firearm Skills: -6 Ammo; -2 Ammo per Success **Crafting Skills: -0.6 Material, -0.2 Material per Success ***-1 Kit use per 0.4 Material used where applicable **Magic Skills: -3 Mana; -1 per Success **All Other Skills: -3 Fatigue; -1 Fatigue per Success Training Rolls '''Teaching:''' d100+Teaching Skill+1/2 Skill Being Taught '''Learning:''' d100+Learning Skill+1/2 Similar Skills (Not the actual skill)*Both rolls get +3 for every failure since the last success during the current session '''SPECIAL CASE:''' To train teaching, you must know both how to learn and how to teach. The roll is therefore d100+1/2 Teaching+1/2 Learning for the teacher. Studying (Reading) When reading a book it works similar to self training but the you use the reading skill instead of learning, which only synergies. Books also have something called a success limit which is how many times you can succeed in training with that book before you master it. However, Mastering a book is a good thing, because it gives you a free +1 in the skill once you master it(mastery onus only applies if a book gives 15 successes after the success limit is calculated) Also, the better you are at the skill, the less you can get out of the book, but the better you are at reading, the more you can get out of it. *'''Success limit''': Successes-(Skill/2)+(Reading/5) =Restricted Skills